


Crow Feather

by Hinus, mellowminty



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Inappropriate use of Soap, M/M, Memory Loss, Shower BJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinus/pseuds/Hinus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowminty/pseuds/mellowminty
Summary: After a long night fling with Cu Chulainn, Erlang can't seem to remember a thing - not even his lover's name. Feeling guilty and embarrassed, he tries to piece together his memories while helping his hot-tempered partner.





	Crow Feather

 

_Thunk._

 

The smell of sweat and the lingering musk of sex permeated on the goose-down comforter, satin pillows, and filled the stale air. Erlang Shen felt groggy, his body stiff and achy. He wished to stay dormant in the comfortable bedding, but the sudden noise and new alertness to the odor made him antsy to get up. His eyelids felt crusty, and his lower half was drenched in sweat… and it suddenly clicked in his mind he was naked. He propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, the remnants of the crust formed during sleep stuck to his skin before he shook it off.

 

His eyes adjusted to his scenery, and it was beyond unfamiliar. The bed was a bit low to the ground, and there were animal skins and other trinkets of bygone hunts decorating the bed, floors, and walls. His eyes focused in on a green cloth flag with an unfamiliar golden symbol woven into the rough material. It looked very nature-esque, like intertwined tree roots - a pantheon flag, perhaps. At the very least, it didn’t seem like he hooked up with a mortal; the layout was similar to his own supplied living space.

 

Dim sunshine bled through the blinds, warming his cheeks, but also making him want to retreat back under the covers. Unfortunately, he couldn't now, realizing none of this was his. Except for his clothes… which laid on the complete opposite end of the room.

 

Erlang felt dazed and worried. He _usually_ abstains from indulging in a surplus of alcohol, so there's no way he could've blindly hooked up with someone. There was also no way to deny the events that presumably took place, judging by the crass state of both himself and the room around him. A lot of furniture appeared to be knocked over... what in Nu Wa’s divine name did he do?

 

His head pounded as he tried to dig through his hazy thoughts. The last thing he can clearly recall is being out in the field, sparring… Perhaps it was just the sudden awakening that made him dizzy and forgetful. He raised a hand to his head to nervously fidget with his hair, only to realize it was down. He sighed grumpily, hastily searching under the covers and pillows, looking for his hair tie and decorative beads. He felt his motivation to search deflate in exhaustion, only to be surprised by the sight of both objects sitting tidily on the bedside table to his right. Next to said objects was a glass of water, most likely fresh judging by the sparse amount of ice cubes still floating and glimmering in the sunlight.

 

There wasn't anyone else in the room, so obviously it was for him. At least whoever he'd just screwed with was thoughtful. He took a few quick swigs, his body relaxing as the cool water refreshed him. He quickly re-did his hair the best he could, internally reminding himself that he'll fix it up later when he has a mirror. He stretched his back and arms, grunting quietly as he swung his legs out from the blankets and walked sheepishly to his clothes. He flinched when he noticed his full set of armor and spear was cast to the side, his face flushed pink as he tried to decipher what that meant.

 

It likely meant he came here directly after the spar with his supposed ‘mistress’.

 

As he pulled up his day-old underwear hesitantly, he looked at the other’s clothes. They definitely weren't female...or she wore extremely masculine clothing: well-used leather armor with a lot of decorations at that. Not to say Erlang is...completely straight, because hell, he is not! The name of a man who's been driving him absolutely  _mad_ is scratching at his head, but he can't seem to put his finger on who it was....But in Nu Wa's name, was the bastard handsome.  
  
He then noticed his spear, he didn't bother picking it up, he could tell from a glance it was just fine. Then he saw another spear--not of his own, though. Compared to his own, the spear was far more intimidating, with a deadly flare to it; minuscule spikes and barbs meant for tearing flesh and muscle. He instinctively checked his body over for marks, a barbed spear was a rather ... unnerving weapon to look at. He snapped back to being calm when he realized if he was stabbed with that mutant of a spear, he wouldn't have woken up stark naked under another man's sheets, not to mention the massive amounts of pain. He felt stupid thinking that. He should focus on the real question - how he ended up in a sparring partner’s bed?

 

When he turned into a short hall, he saw a full-length mirror and two doors. One door was wide open, leading to a kitchen that looked completely untouched. The other was closed and the sound of running water could be heard.

 

_Thunk!_

 

“For fucks' sake!” The man's voice was muffled from behind the walls. He had a thick accent and didn't sound happy.

 

Erlang snickered and walked to the mirror, deciding to get a good look at his body. His neck was _covered_ in red bite marks and large hickeys, and his back looked bruised and adorned in scratches. None of the love-induced marks hurt, he's suffered worse than blunt fingernails clenching his back. Well, at least he knows he did a good job for his forgotten mistress… well, technically mister. Whatever.

 

_Thwump!_

 

Erlang jumped and turned toward the door, hand jolting to a stop, unsure if turning the knob was a good idea. Whines of pain and fumbling footsteps greeted Erlang when he put his ear to the wooden surface, and his shoulders slumped as he tried to suppress a laugh. Did a fellow god really just _slip_ in the shower?

 

He figured with what happened last night, the other man wouldn't mind him walking in to check on him. He turned the knob, steam floating slowly towards his bare feet. The warmth and clean smell of the room were inviting, and it took only a second of mental preparation before he fully walked in. The man in the shower was propped up against the wall of his shower stall, massaging the top of his head and hissing. He only noticed Erlang when the door closed once more, his face drew hot in embarrassment.

 

“Ya didn't 'ear that did ya?” He was trying to stand up, his gripping hands useless on the wet tile, “M’ legs are still all wobbly like a newborn doe.”

 

He was red in the face with frustration and shame as he kicked the shampoo bottle that landed on his head to the other side of the shower. He pouted and then looked up at Erlang curiously, raising a brow at his silence.

 

Erlang felt his heart stutter as he examined the blonde beauty, goosebumps riddling his neck and arms when he saw all the marks on his neck, chest and...elsewhere. Erlang covered the lower portion of his face and turned away in thought. He felt even more horrible that he forgot last night, losing all the memories about the lovely figure strewn messily on the floor. He'd pounce the guy, but his aching body and confused mind urged him away from that idea.

 

“Not 'gon say anythin’?” The guy managed to get on his knees, holding onto the shower door for dear life, “Ya’ could at the very least help me here, after all, you did hit me in the gut with the butt end of ya’ spear. And you hit me in the butt with ya’ other weapon, it was a struggle even gettin’ in here!”

 

“My apologies…” Erlang flinched at how hoarse his throat felt, but approached his companion to help, “Even in the most intimate moments I don't know when to hold back.”

 

“You can say that again.” The blonde snorted and giggled, grasping Erlang's firm hands with his wet ones, positioning himself to stand up properly, “I would say I'm not complainin’, ‘cause in the moment it was great, but I'm regrettin’ it now. I'm sore in places I didn't know ‘bout.”

 

Erlang smiled sheepishly and gazed into the other's eyes for a moment - they were a shocking deep shade of red that drew to the dramatic curve of his cheeks. Even the shade of war paint permanently adorned on his skin complimented his features, giving a splash of color to the expanses of pale muscle.

 

“May I ask you something?” Erlang darted his eyes to the corner of the room, his heart threatening to crawl out of his throat.

 

“Yeah, go ahead.” The blonde smiled, the sound of running water becoming white noise of their conversation.

 

“What's … your name?” Erlang felt the guilt ensnare him by the gut already, seeing the smile on the other’s face vanish.

 

“... W-what? Y'seriously don't remember? For cryin’ out loud you were near chantin' it a few hours ago!” The blonde huffed, clearly aggravated, “Whatever… it's Cu Chulainn.”

 

Cu Chulainn pushed Erlang away in an angry shove, trying to process the situation. He crossed his arms and looked to the floor, any enthusiasm he previously just held now gone. He furrowed his brows in thought, glancing at Erlang who stood with a forlorn expression.

 

Recognizing his immature behavior, he gave Shen an apologetic, yet confused glance. “‘M tryin’ not to get angry, ‘cause surely there’s a reason for this.” Cu Chulainn visibly shivered from standing in the open air, starting to remember what he needs to get done, “It’s an odd request, but could ya help me with finishing my shower… it’s hard to stand. I swear ye bent my legs outta shape.”

 

“That is indeed very odd... but it’s the least I can do.” Erlang hesitantly approached, now noticing the dents in the tile and scuffing of the polish. “H-how many times did you fall?”

 

And, geez, was he made of iron? He was a more human-like god, skin smooth, body generally soft. The blond didn't seem injured, though, and Erlang was beyond perplexed.

 

Cu Chulainn hesitated to let out a growl from the back of his throat, embarrassment and hurt fueled anger not a good combination for this situation. He wants so deeply to have an outburst, he wants a reason to be angry for this, his greater reasoning being the only thing holding him back. He relaxed his shoulders: he was starting to get angry with himself now, angry that he was letting his skin boil and tingle, threatening him into getting himself together.  
  
“Well, er, what is it you need help with?” Erlang had walked past Cu Chulainn, who stood silent, sticking his hand out to the water to test it, “I’m sure we’re already well acquainted, so this isn’t a big step, but please do forgive my hesitation since I do not remem- Ah!”  
  
The water coming from the faucet was terrifyingly hot, it singed Erlang’s nerves almost instantly. He quickly whisked his hand away, shaking off the water and also trying to cool it down. Was this guy taking a shower or trying to cook himself alive?

 

“Why’s it so hot…?” Erlang craned his head to look back to Cu Chulainn, even as a god this was a bit much, he didn’t know the showers could get that hot.  
  
“Feels nice.” Cu Chulainn turned back around and stiffly shrugged, “I just need help, erm, this wouldn’t be so embarrassin’ if yer brain didn’t decide ta fizzle out...”

 

Cu Chulainn’s face managed to tinge a deep shade of red, his throat felt dry and his sweat started to feel cold. This feels like a standoff between his morals and dignity, but in the end, he figures it’s better to just swallow the bullet.

 

“Clean out. I-I need help cl… ugh.” Cu Chulainn pinched his nose bridge. Honestly, he just wanted to punch Erlang clean out of existence and fizzle out of existence himself. “Ya get what I mean, yeah? I washed everything else but it’s difficult ‘cause ’m sore and it’s difficult to stand.”

 

Erlang flushed red, swallowing dryly, feeling even _more_ guilty if that was even possible. Well, he was unsure if it was guilt or extremely embarrassed. This all feels like a terrible rom-com plotline… not that he watches rom-coms in his down time or anything… but whatever. He nods in understanding towards Cu Chulainn, figuring it would be the gentlemanly thing to do and just help the poor guy.

 

Erlang pauses in thought just momentarily and quickly snagged a towel from the rack just outside the shower. Although pointless since his underwear is already slightly wet from standing near the shower, he thinks having Cu Chulainn sitting on his lap, with the towel there, may be a good position for this...deed.

 

Cu Chulainn seems hesitant, even though he’s the one who still has his memory, even so, every moment he feels more exposed standing completely naked and slightly soaked. Erlang grabs a bottle of body wash and examines the contents, frowning. It’s probably going to irritate Cu Chulainn’s insides, but if the guy wants to feel clean, so be it.

 

Erlang squatted down on the hot shower tile, placing the towel on his lap, starting to care less and less about the state of his underwear. He made sure to leave ample space for Cu Chulainn’s rear and patted the fabric with his hand as an invitation. Something felt vaguely familiar about the action.

 

Cu Chulainn said nothing, walking back into the wide shower stall, sliding the door shut this time. He walked in front of Erlang and slowly lowered his body down to sit on his lap, his knees cracked, popped and ached but it felt nice to sit on something soft.

 

Erlang said nothing, his pulse feeling jittery as Cu Chulainn leaned back onto his chest, splaying his legs uncomfortably. It was hard and awkward to maneuver, but he managed. He braced his arms on Erlang’s thighs, bending his waist awkwardly so Erlang could see what he was doing.

 

“This's funny, ‘cause not that long ago we were sat similarly.” Cu Chulainn watched as Erlang put some soap onto his hand and then place the bottle behind them, “Although you weren’t using yer fingers.”

 

Erlang felt a cold shiver wrack his spine, feeling Cu Chulainn’s hot breath against his neck. What a jerk, flirting while they’re both obviously sore. But he pressed on, mostly because it was too late to wimp out. Out of reflex, he rubbed the soap together in his hands, producing a frothy lather. He could feel Cu Chulainn’s red irises boring holes through his skin, and he could feel the other’s heavy heartbeat.

 

“Uh, tell me if this stings.” Erlang was seconds away from losing his composure at this point, “Usually it’s best to, erm, let it wash out naturally… s-soap can irritate… and… uh.”

 

“Just do it already.” Cu Chulainn huffed and pressed his head harder onto Erlang’s shoulder, “The faster we’re done, the faster we can talk ‘bout what happened. Jus’ want ta get clean.”

 

Erlang nodded nervously, lowering his hand down to Cu Chulainn’s waist, gently grazing his fingertips past his pubes and cock, straight down to his ass. From what he could see, there was mild bruising on Cu Chulainn’s hips and ass cheeks. That really rubbed salt into his proverbial wounds. As for his actual anus, it was an irritated red and looked just slightly swollen.  
  
“Perhaps next time we should, uh, be more ... safe.” Erlang wanted to bite his tongue after realizing he implied there’s going to be another time after this, after completely forgetting about him, yeah right.

 

“Was yer idea ta be rough.” Cu Chulainn laughed, “Barely gave me a say in the matter.”

 

Well, now the proverbial wound has been completely reopened. He scrunched his brows and cleared his throat, choosing not to respond and leave the both of them in silence. He pressed his index finger against Cu Chulainn’s anus, tensing up as Cu Chulainn flinched and elbowed him in the gut by accident. Erlang gave a sympathy chuckle and continued, pushing to the first bend of his finger. If he thought the water was hot, this was another story. It almost stung, but it almost felt like a fit price to pay.

 

Cu Chulainn was left to just chewing on his bottom lip as he fought the overstimulation once more, Erlang’s finger felt shockingly cold on top of that. He completely tensed up as Erlang pushed his whole finger in, very obviously going as gentle as possible. Erlang swiped his finger around, curled it a few times and then pulled out momentarily. He took a brief second to stop himself from breathing too hard and went back to business. This time, he tested using two fingers to speed up the process.

 

“Although this is my fault, I recommend keeping some, uh, hygiene products around.” Erlang struggled to speak at a volume louder than a whisper, staying focused on his task.

 

“Alright, alright. ‘M still new ta this.” Cu Chulainn pouted and tried to look at Erlang’s face through the corner of his eye.

 

Erlang had to fight with Cu Chulainn’s constant flinching and involuntary clenching but he did his best to clean him up - well, out. He scooched their bodies closer to the running water, using it to his advantage. He did his best to wipe out any soap and cum still inside Cu Chulainn, only taking a few moments before he was satisfied.

 

“Do you feel any better?” Erlang felt relieved to finally let his arm relax again. His wrist was starting to clench up.

 

“I feel embarrassed.” Cu Chulainn pushed himself off of Erlang’s chest, sat up on his lap but not moving, “But yeah, I feel cleaner.”

 

Cu Chulainn leaned his head further into the running water, getting his hair and back wet again, the searing warmth comforting him. Erlang once again said nothing and gazed idly at the other’s back. Something still felt too familiar about the curves of his back, the expansive muscle, and the light scarring scattered across his skin.

 

Then Cu Chulainn broke their silence with an awkward cough, turning to meet Erlang’s gaze. Erlang took a moment to focus back on what was happening, seeing Cu Chulainn’s confused expression.  
  
“Ya have a boner, darlin.” Cu Chulainn motioned with his eyes to the bulge that was pressing against his back through Erlang’s underwear and the towel.

 

For a moment Erlang forgot he had a dick in the first place, and it took a moment before the sensation of an uncomfortable, heavy heat finally took a grasp on his hips. It felt like it was holding him in place, his legs numb on top of that.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why it happened.” Erlang tried to push Cu Chulainn off of his legs completely, and get out.

 

But before he could react, Cu Chulainn pounced on him, his back suddenly flush against the tile, a film of water and steam billowing around their bodies. He swallowed dryly, trying to speak - but only let out a stuttered breath. The intense feeling that spiked in his gut as he saw the stark emotion in Cu Chulainn’s red irises above him was petrifying - but it made him feel a familiar, yet foreign, sensation of lust.

 

Cu Chulainn’s wet braid laid slack on his shoulder, now lukewarm water dripping from his curly bangs dropping onto Erlang’s face, making him flinch. They laid like statues in the quiet, the pounding of the shower head drowning out their heavy breaths.

 

“W-what?” Erlang wasn’t sure what else he should say, his boner only growing stronger and more distracting.

 

“Don’t apologize. I’ll take care of ya.” He smirked and licked his lips.

 

Cu Chulainn figured if Erlang has really forgotten their time together, and Erlang was going to head back to his house after this, he’d give him a... _proper_ send off.

 

Cu Chulainn lowered his head and pressed his lips against Erlang’s, their lips already wet with the moisture in the air from the shower. Erlang hesitated just for a moment before he opened his mouth for Cu Chulainn. The blonde pushed his face harder into the other’s, fishing for his tongue with his own, pressing them together once getting contact. He traced the top of Erlang’s mouth before pulling away, getting a quick nibble on the bottom lip before he scooted his entire body down, so he could be face to crotch with Erlang.

 

He yanked off the towel and struggled for a moment to get wet underwear off of Erlang’s hips and legs. He flung both offending objects to some odd end of the shower, eager to get to what he wants to do.

 

Erlang was at a loss for words, and resolved to just propping himself up on his elbows and watching in the haze of heat. By the heavens, he felt near faint. Cu Chulainn used the moisture already on his hand to his advantage, taking Erlang’s cock in hand, teasing the sensitive skin with his fingers. He looked and made eye contact with Erlang as he continued, beginning to pump his hand, even if it was straining his wrist.

 

Erlang groaned with a heavy breath, clenching his teeth, struggling to stay conscious with so much heat enveloping him. Cu Chulainn pushed the tip of his tongue out from his thin pink lips, pressing it without hesitation to the tip of Erlang’s cock. He laved at the hole in the center of the head, then moved on to rubbing and teasing the glans with the rough surface of his tongue.

 

Cu Chulainn traced his tongue up and down the shaft next, tracing the veins delicately, listening to how Erlang huffed and struggled to make coherent moans. He opened his mouth slightly, moving to suck gently on the head, still using his tongue to massage the skin.

 

“I’m c-close…” Erlang clenched his fists, watching the beauty continue to work his magic, “You look amazing.”

 

Cu Chulainn smiled slightly, tilting his head to take in more of Erlang in his mouth. It was soft, and ungodly levels of hot, it made Erlang want to scream despite his dignity. It was shocking how effortlessly Cu Chulainn lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the base of his cock, the tip threatening to hit his gag reflex. He slowly bobbed his head, the wet suckling sounds made Erlang’s skin crawl and dance in ways he didn’t know possible; it was hard resisting thrusting into the delightful cavity.

 

It felt like they were in the damned showers for hours, but this intense pleasure was worth it. The muscles in Erlang’s legs twitched, and his back spasmed slightly. Then, suddenly, it felt like a bolt of lightning shot through his body. His vision nearly went black, and he could see Cu Chulainn’s face twinge as he came in his mouth without warning. Cu Chulainn pulled away and cough slightly, and wiped his mouth.

 

“You okay?” He reached a hesitant hand over to Erlang’s face, his body was shaking visibly.

 

As Erlang opened his mouth, a plume of purple smoke puffed out, and he coughed up a single black crow feather.

 

“I… think I remember now.” Erlang felt a red hot flush of emotion travel from his toes to his head, “Oh by the heavens, I’m sorry, babe.”

 

Cu Chulainn was stunned for a moment, reaching out to grab the feather. Soon he was red in the face, his skin visibly sweltering with sudden anger.  
  
“I think ah know why ya forgot, too.” He crunched the feather in his hand and stood up, “But I can settle it later.”


End file.
